Mehr als Tausend Worte
by RenaLanford
Summary: Sten betrachtet den grauen Wächter, Elissa Cousland, und beginnt über ihre gemeinsame Zeit nachzudenken. Angehauchtes Sten x Cousland


**Tausend Wörter**

Du warst mein Licht gewesen. Meine Hoffnung. Mein Tag. Und auch meine Nacht. Es gab kein Wort, das dich beschreiben konnte. Es gab keine Worte, die auch nur an nächsten an dich heran kamen. Sie wären es nicht würdig gewesen zu beschreiben, was du warst. Und was du für mich bist. Noch immer.

Du hast dich für alles begeistern lassen. Wie fröhlich warst du, als du das erste Mal Orzammar erblickt hattest und versucht hast die Lava dort zu berühren. Wie ausgelassen hast du mit der Bardin und dem Templer gesungen. Wie gefühlvoll hast du mit deinem Hund gesprochen. Wie schnell wolltest du mehr über mich wissen, über meine Bräuche und meine Sitten. Aber begeisterungsfähig wäre nicht das Wort für dich. Es klingt als hättest du dieses Interesse verloren – doch das hast du nie getan.

Du zeigtest Anteilnahme. Wie sehr hast du nach dem Kind gesucht, dass seine Schwester verlassen hatte und es zurück gebracht. Wie oft hast du den Schwachen beigestanden, den schweren Weg gewählt anstatt geradewegs nach vorn zu gehen. Ich habe es zuerst nicht verstanden. Ich dachte du wärst der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, die dir auferlegt wurde. Aber es stimmte nicht. Die Probleme anderer interessierten dich. Du reistest durch das ganze Land um mir meine Seele zu bringen. Mitfühlend wäre nicht das richtige Wort für dich. Es klingt, als würden die Dinge nur einmal dein Herz berühren. Doch das tun sie nicht.

Dir waren wir ans Herz gewachsen. Nachts am Lagerfeuer wandertest du von einem zum anderen und hörtest dir geduldig dessen Meinung an. Du widersprachst, wenn dir etwas nicht gefiel und mochtest keinen Klatsch – für jeden von uns tratest du ein, als es Zeit war sich zu beweisen. Auch zu mir kamst du oft und fragtest mich über Belangloses aus. Manchmal lächeltest du, oder sahst mich verwundert an – doch das immer mit Respekt. Respektvoll wäre trotzdem nicht das richtige Wort für dich. Es klingt als würde nur unsere Position dir etwas bedeuten – doch den Bund, den du mit uns geschlossen hast, gründete nicht darauf.

Du warst stark. In der Schlacht warst du es, die mir den Rücken freihielt. Selbst schwer verwundet standest du auf, warst an vorderster Front – immer mit einem Auge nach hinten um zu sehen, wo die anderen waren. Als du deinem Vater gegenüber standest, hieltst du die Tränen zurück um uns nicht zu beunruhigen. Als Howe dir gegenüber stand, liest du deinem Zorn freien Lauf. Als die Bardin ein Lied für die Dalish sang, weintest du vor uns allen. Und als du ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen musstest, weintest du allein. Stark wäre nicht das richtige Wort für dich. Es klingt als wärest du grob – doch das bist du nicht.

Du warst von ihm begeistert. Ich sah, wie du seine Nähe suchtest. Wie du mit ihm lachtest. Wie du seine Rose annahmst. Ich sah, wie deine Augen leuchteten, sobald du von ihm sprachst – unschuldig wie ein Kind und doch als stolze Kriegerin, sprachst du von ihm. Wir sprachen über euch. Wir beobachteten euch im Schein des Feuers oder im Kampf. Befreundet wäre nicht das richtige Wort um euch zu beschreiben – ganz und gar nicht.

Du hast jede Entscheidung durchdacht. Bevor du antwortetest machtest du oft eine Pause um genau deine Worte zu wählen. Du hast deine Fäuste zusammen geballt, wenn die beste Entscheidung nicht deiner Moral entsprach – und hast sie trotzdem getroffen. Du warst erst erleichtert, wenn du dich vergewissert hattest, dass wirklich alles so war wie du wolltest. Du hast mit bebenden Lippen alleine gesessen, als er fort war um das Ritual zu vollziehen – und mir erklärt, dass es das Beste für euch sei, ehe du aufgestanden bist und ein Buch gelesen hast. Taktisch wäre das falsche Wort. Es klingt als hättest du keine Gefühle mehr gehabt – doch dem ist nicht so.

Du bist schön. In diesem Moment sehe ich dich an seiner Seite. Lachend. Strahlend. Vollkommen in weiß stehst du neben ihm und schenkst ihm das, was ich mir wünsche. Einen Kuss. Eine sanfte Berührung. So müssen jene Engel sein, von denen du mir so energisch hast berichten wollen. Nun siehst du in der Menge deinen Bruder und schließt ihn glücklich in die Arme – mit wehendem braunen Haar und strahlend grünen Augen. Wie das Bildnis einer Göttin – unbeschreiblich schön.

Du gehörst ihm. Deine Hand trägt den Ring als Zeichen. Ständig betrachtest du ihn lächelnd, selbst jetzt wo du vor mir stehst und mit mir sprichst. Selbst jetzt ist deine Konzentration nicht da, dein Geist nicht hier- er ist etwa 50m weiter bei ihm. Er ist der Grund warum ich nicht bleibe. Dich als sein zu bezeichnen wäre das falsche Wort. Es klingt, als wäre es nur seine Intention mit dir zusammen zu sein – und ich wünschte es wäre so.

Jetzt gehst du. Noch einen letzten Atemzug sprichst du mit mir, ehe du dich umdrehst um wieder zu ihm zu gehen. An seiner Seite strahlst du am hellsten, an seiner Seite wirst du am glücklichsten sein. Du hast es dir erkämpft, hast Tränen für ihn und für uns alle geweint, bist für uns aufgestanden und hast mit uns gelacht. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir diese Tränen zurückgeben, das Lachen erwidern. Es ist an der Zeit dein Leuchten strahlen zu lassen, und es nicht verdunkeln.

Du bist mein Licht gewesen. Meine Hoffnung. Mein Tag. Und auch meine Nacht. Doch du wirst es nie mehr sein. Nie mehr wirst du völlig für mich strahlen, völlig für mich sein. Von nun an wirst du dich völlig aus dem Käfig der Einsamkeit befreien. Aber ich gebe mich geschlagen, Kadan. Wir alle haben unsere Plätze im Qun. Ich werde ziehen und dich ziehen lassen. Werde dich deinem Glück überlassen und das tun, was mir bestimmt wurde – so wie du es getan hast.

Es gibt kein Wort das dich beschreiben kann. Keine Wörter wären eine angemessene Beschreibung für jemanden wie dich.

Doch es gibt 3 Wörter die meine Haltung zu dir beschreiben – einfach und treffend, wie es sich für Qunari gehört.

Ich liebe dich.


End file.
